Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of imaging, and more particularly, to a detection system and method.
Description of the Related Art
In current radiation imaging techniques, X-ray transmission imaging and X-ray diffraction imaging has become two common non-destructive testing methods. These two X-ray imaging technologies may be used separately, and may also be used in combination in order to improve detection accuracy.
With respect to the combined use of these two techniques, a two-stage detection system has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,924,978 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,566 B2. In such a two-stage detection system, a stage of X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) detection may be performed firstly, and then another stage of X-ray Diffraction (XRD) detection is performed. However, such a two-stage detection system actually is combined of two independent systems, each of which utilizes an independent radiation source. Thus, the system is bulky and the usage of the radiation source is low. Moreover, such a two-stage detection system needs to precisely control a position of a suspicious region between the two independent systems. Accordingly, the detection efficiency thereof will be relatively low.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,591 B2 discloses an XRD detection system in which transmission imaging can be performed in multiple angles at the same time. Although this system only uses one set of radiation source, this system actually is a quasi-3D chromatographic detection system and the radiation source has a limited range of distribution angle, which makes it difficult to achieve the same imaging quality as the CT imaging technique.
Further, US2011/0188632A1 discloses an XRD detection system. In this system, a primary collimator separate rays for the XRD detection onto multiple planes; a scattering collimator which has multiple leaves and slits in parallel (similar to Sola Slits) receives scattered rays from scattering centers at different depths; and the scattering collimator and detectors are arranged in a staggered manner to reduce impact of crosstalk.